Darkness can't stop love from blooming
by Isa Hiwatari
Summary: During BD after Seth imprinted on Renesmee and Leah imprinted on Mike the left Jacob alone, he ran off for a while and came back when he found out that he had imprinted on a thankfully divorced Edward Cullen, now an M-preg teehee! gift for you in new chap
1. The News

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, and if I did let's just say it would be very, very different**

**Warning: This is a slash fic, meaning two guys, shield your eyes if you don't like, or better yet find something else to do. This will also be an M-preg story I don't want to offend enyone but if you don't it, get outside is my advice to you.**

**Jacob and Edward**

Darkness Can't Stop Love From Blooming

Jacob's POV

I paced my room back and forth and was pretty sure that I was wearing down the carpet, I stopped for a minute and ran my hands through my hair, which had started growing back much to my demise. I sighed heavily and sat on my bed I couldn't believe the cruel joke that fate had played on me.

I felt like fate was laughing at me and planning to make my life even worse....no that wasn't possible it had already screwed me over completely. It's not like it wasn't bad enough that I was the last one to imprint in my pack, (Leah Imprinted on some kid named Mike Newton and Seth imprinted on Renesmee).

Of all the peole in Forks,Washington.....why did I have to imprint on _him_? Why? He's with Bella......why did fate have to pair me up with _Edward-wish-he-had-never-moved-here-with-his-family-and-had-a-daughter Cullen_? Why is life so cruel?

I sighed, and fell back against my bed, I grabbed a pillow and held it to my chest he is really handsome.....I shot up _what the fuck! What is wrong with me?!?! _I took a breath. _Other than the fact that you imprinted on my girlfriend's dad? I'm not sure. _I sighed, I knew one of them was going to find out what had happened.

_I'm sorry Seth, _he scoffed, _it's not your fault Jake....but for the record, I'm not sure Edward would want to be that close to you, he barely knows you _I shook my head, I didn't even want to talk to _him. _Seth laughed, _Don't worry, I'm the only close enough to know what your thinking, if you want we can go see him, Bella wants you guys to be friends._

_No, definitely not okay, she would know with one look that I had imprinted on her husband....she might actually try and kill me. _Seth was quiet for a minute then he sighed, _Bella and Edward are getting a divorce Jacob _I gasped _theres no way in hell Seth, what happened? _He cleared his throat.

_Apparently there was someone else that Bella wanted to be with, Charlie's happy about the split, but Edward has been moping ever since. _I cocked my head in confusion, _when did this happen? _Once again I was met with silence then he spoke again.

_About a month ago, didn't Bella tell you?.....No she wouldn't have been able to because someone ran off after I imprinted. _I rolled my eyes, _well you could have told me when I started talking to you again, _he laughed _so how's Renesmee? _Seth seemed like he was deep in thought.

_She loves both Bella and Edward, she wants her mother to be happy....but she's worried about Edward, he's pretty lifeless, _I started pacing again _so who did Bella want to be with? _Seth took no time telling me who: _some vampire named Aro _I almost couldn't believe that.

I finally decided to leave my room and go talk to Bella, I took a long shower and put on a black tee-shirt and some dark blue jeans. Thankfully I had a pair of tennis shoes that weren't completely destroyed, I'm not sure if it was fate trying to pay me back or just dumb luck.

I got on my motorcycle and drove to Charlie's house, I spotted Bella's truck, when she was living with Edward he finally convinced her to get it fixed up, it looked great. It didn't look like the metal death trap it use to look like, I parked next to it and walked inside.

When he opened the door I almost didn't recognize Charlie, it seemed as though Bella breaking it off with Edward had taken twenty years off him. "Jacob! You came back, come on in" I smiled and walked in Bella was sitting on the couch with with the vampire who had helped her with her wedding to Edward.

Alice I think her name was, Bella looked annoyed, "But this one looks so much better" she said Alice shook her head. "no way, you can't wear that shade of red to a wedding, how about this pink one?" she shook her head, "ugh, I give up, you are waaaaaaaaaay too picky, lets just go shopping".

Bella grinned and looked up as Charlie walked over, he whispered something in her ear and she bounced up and bounded into the kitchen. "Jacob! Your Back!" I gave her a hug, Alice smiled at me, "hello Jacob, how are you?" I nodded "good I guess".

I wasn't sure if I should bring up what Seth had told me, Alice smiled, "go ahead Jacob, I know your curious" I stared at her smiling face. "you want to know what's going on?" I cocked my head, "now your a mind reader?" she shook her head laughing.

"no but I just got a vision of Edward kissing a blacked out person, and since I can see all of the other wolves here now, I can only assume that your the one I can't see" I sighed. Bella clapped her hands together and smiled at me "you imprinted on Edward?" I stared.

"that doesn't bother you?" she shook her head and hugged my neck, "Edward and I aren't together anymore, I want him to be happy, and your my best friend I know your just what he needs" I stared at her open mouthed. "but you left him...." Alice stood up and pulled Bella away, "actually, no one left the other, they left eachother, they decided that marriage wasn't for them".

I sat on the couch, feeling a little less confused "so are you guys still friends? Seth said that Edward was miserable" Bella nodded. "we agreed to stay friends but he isn't too happy that Aro was the one to replace him" I nodded.

"so what are you looking at dresses for?" Alice laughed, "you would think Bella was the one getting married" I stared at her. "who's getting married?" they looked at eachother, "should we tell him?" Bella nodded, "but you can't say anything about it to anyone, okay?" I nodded.

Bella put down the dress she was looking at and turned to me with a huge grin on her face, "Seth is going to propose to Renesmee!" my mouth fell open. "he is? That's great but how do you know that?" Alice grinned evilly, "well I was watching T.V. and all of sudden I get this vision of Seth down on one knee in front of Renesmee".

I sat back, "wow, he sounded nervous when I talked to him..." they both stared at me, "what? You talked to him...what time?" I stared at their very strange smiles. "this morning...."they didn't let me get another word in, they squealed loudly and jumped up and down.

"YAY!!!! It's happeing sooner than we thought!" I rolled my eyes and stared at their antics, "well I better go I should go talk to my dad, Seth is the only one who knew I got back this morning" they nodded and waved at through the window before going back to their decision making.

I smiled slightly and started back for La Push, it was starting to rain I sighed as I thought about Edward, this time it wasn't as bad. I didn't mind that I had imprinted on him as much as I had, maybe Bella's blessing made it less agonizing.

When I got to La Push I was surprisingly welcomed, I expected the pack to be sore at me for running off again, Leah was there with her boyfriend, I immediately remembered him. He looked like a reject Ken doll Seth laughed and Leah glared at me.

I swallowed nervously and avoided her for the rest of the party, I walked outside and Sam stopped me, "Jacob I need to talk to you" I nodded. We walked to the far end of the beach that I use to take Bella to, "what is it Sam?" Sam cleared his throat "let's just say that Seth was thinking about it when the pack and I got back".

I sighed and started thinking of creative ways to kill Seth who immediately started whining, Sam laughed "don't worry Jacob Edward isn't going to hurt you, just talk to him....and as for Seth having the loudest thoughts ever, don't worry about him" I sighed and leaned against a rock.

"I can't be with Edward, I've hated him for far too long" Sam cocked his head, " and how do you feel about him now?" I sighed. "Well......I feel like I'm going to go absolutely insane if I don't see him soon" Sam smiled, "well there you go, now go talk to him, I can assure that he's the only one home now".

I nodded and walked to my bike, I put my helmet on and started my engine as I drove I couldn't help but wonder what the hell have I just gotten myself into?....

**Well there you go, I hope you liked it, one review gets me off my lazy arse and a new chapter**


	2. Disappointment

**Surprise, Surprise I wanted one review and got 4.....Thanks to you all!**

**This chapter is dedicated to: i love emo corner , Countess Black, sporty-mia09, and Utena-Puchiko-nyu. You guys totally rock!**

**Warnings: slash, cussing, self-abuse**

Edward's POV

I wish I could kill myself, but I can't...this must be the only time that I have ever truly hated Carlisle for changing me. Why did you have to do that to me? Didn't you think that one day I'd meet a girl who would break my dead heart?

_Are you alright Edward? _I jumped up, _who is this? _The voice cleared their throat _Jacob, I needed to talk to you and I heard your thoughts._I stopped him, _you heard my thoughts? That's not possible _Jacob sighed.

_I wanted to say it to your face but I guess I have to let my thoughts do the talking, _I raised an eyebrow as I waited for him to give me whatever news he had. _Well, I came back because.....Iimprintedonyou _the last part was too fast.

_Can you repeat that? _He sighed _IImprintedOnYou _still couldn't understand his thoughts, _Jacob, if it is important then I suggest that you just spit it out. _Once again he cleared his throat, _look, just open the door I'll show you._

I didn't know what he could possibly want to show me, we'd never been close...or anything for that matter. _Edward, come open the door or I'll break it down..._

I got off my couch and walked over to the window, he was standing on the porch he looked up at me I shook my head. "just come up, I'm not leaving my room" I walked away from the window and sat on my couch.

In a few seconds Jacob jumped in the window and grinned, then he looked around my room "weird, didn't think I'd ever be in your room" I sighed. "please get to the point Jacob" he walked over and bent in front of me his cheeks were flushed.

"well, um here...." he pressed his lips against mine and I fell back against the couch, "mmph....Ja..." he remained in that position for several breathless minutes. Then he pulled away, "well there you go" I stared at him like a beaten puppy.

Jacob's POV

I stared at the expression he gave me, "what's wrong? Was it that bad?" he shook his head, "no I liked it I'm..........just confused........we were enemies for a long time". I winced hearing the words I had given to Sam thrown back at me differently.

"I imprinted on you Edward, and if you don't want to be with me now....I'll wait, we can always be friends" I smiled at him to reassure him. Inside I felt my heart breaking into tiny little fragments, he smiled softly "I see....we can be friends" I swallowed.

That was it, my heart shattered.....no it spontaenously combusted and the rest of my body attacked what was left. I swallowed, but still smiled, I kissed his forehead "alright Edward it's up to you but that wont stop me from loving you".

I turned to leave, he looked away, "Jacob?" I looked at him, "yeah?" almost too hopeful "maybe we could hang out tomorow" I nodded. "yeah, I'd like that I'll pick you up at seven" he nodded at me and I jumped out the window....

**TBC**

**Yeah I know it's way short but I have school tomorrow don't worry longer chapter will come up soon.**


	3. Together at last

**Finally after several reviews I am updating again, aint that a surprise? Yes it truly is, anyways thank you to all my reviewers, and enjoy this new chapter.**

Jacob's P.O.V.

Once again I was pacing in my room and ruining the carpet, but this time I didn't, I was hurting and it wasn't physical.

Just the immense heart breaking truth that Edward didn't care about me. Not to mention he probably never would.

I sighed, I looked at the clock, it was about 6:30, it was almost time to go get Edward and I wasn't sure if I wanted to go.

I felt like such a dip. I mean here I am pining for someone who will never love me.

_Your such a girl Jacob, just go and get him, you would be the bad guy if you left him after kissing him like you did, _my mouth fell open.

I had made the mistake of thinking abouit that, I sighed, _leave me alone Embry, you too Quil _they both mentally sighed.

_We would have found out anyway, so just get your butt up and go talk to him, you guys don't need to go anywhere. _

Sighing I figured they were right I got up and pulled on some khakis and a blue tee shirt with some sandals.

When I got outside they were watching me with approving looks, I ignored them and hopped in my car then drove down to his house.

When I got there no one was home, I wondered why the others left him alone so much.

I got out and walked up to the porch then thought better and went around to Edward's room, the window was just barely open.

I jumped up on the tree and into the opening after pushing it up more.

When I got in my mouth dropped, Edward was laying on the floor in a very compromising position, his pants were pulled down to his ankles and he was working on his release.

I turned beet red and was quick to turn around and look the other way, even though my imprintee was arousing me.

He growled and I heard him shift, then a few seconds past and he gasped, "uh.... I'm....going to leave.....sorry about barging in on you" I hopped out the window and ran to my car.

I made it my mission to not think about what had just happened, unfortunately I couldn't help but do that, and then the calls started to come.

(don't believe that I mentioned the fact that the pack was back together, well now you know), _what the hell dude? _Seth _that was really more than we needed to know about _Quil and Embry _so you got laid? _Sam _oh gross, I didn't even know you had imprinted! _Leah and the others could only grunt in response.

I sighed in frustration, _well sorry, but I walked in on him, I'm going to think about it whether I want to or not! _I screamed and they shut up.

I sighed and stopped at Bella's house, there was an expensive car there that i'd never seen before, I walked up the driveway and knocked on the door.

Charlie opened the door, "hey Jake, come on in" I walked in and Bella was on the couch talking to some vampire I had never seen.

She looked up and smiled, "Jacob! Come here I want you meet my boyfriend" I headed over and stood in front of the dark haired vampire.

"Jacob this is Aro, Aro this is my best friend Jacob Black" Aro stood up and shook my hand, "nice to meet you, Bella has told me so much about you".

I smled, of course Bella would want me to be a part of the new life that broke the person I was suppose to spend an eternity with.

I stayed for a few more minutes then I left and decided that I would have to face the pack eventually, so when I got there Sam was waiting by the front door.

"hey stud" Emily greeted from behind him, my mouth dropped again, " you told Emily!" he shrugged, "we are married, I'm obligated to tell her stuff".

I sighed and ran inside when I saw Leah heading this way, closing my door and the window I plopped on my bed.

Suddenly my phone rang and I went to sleep, that night I dreamed about the one thing in the world that I couldn't have.

**A month later**

I just woke up from a nap and my phone rang, it was the one person I couldn't face, Edward, "Jacob?" I swallowed "this is me, what's up?".

He sighed, "did it disturb you that much?" I was taken aback by the question, "I mean I am still a boy you know it's not unnatural or anything".

I nodded, I was at a lost of words, "yeah I know, sorry I just figured that you wouldn't want to talk to me, it's not normal for a guy to walk in on another guy". Edward hmm'd, "i suppose....but then again you were the one who said you wanted to be with me".

My mouth fell open, ".....did you want me to stay?" Edward laughed softly, "maybe...... I wouldn't have hurt you if we had done....anything".

I sputtered, "well no.....um.....wanna hang out? I can come get you" Edward hmm'd again, "sure, I just have to put my clothes on", he laughed and hung up before I could say anything.

**Withen a few hours**

Edward was dressed when I got there, thankfully, I would have had to avoid eye contact if otherwise, he got in my car and I pulled out the driveway.

I sighed and looked out the window, Edward turned to me, "are you alright?" I nodded then smiled at him reasurringly.

"fine, just thinking, so Bella introduced me to Aro" Edward turned away, "did you like him?" I shook my head, then second guessed myself.

"he's alright, kind of formal......compared to you anyways" he looked at me "what do you mean by that?" I bit my lip "your really laid back, he looks like he might pay someone to masturbate _for _him".

We were quiet for a second, then burst out laughing, the mood was lightened, I blushed looking at Edward, I liked him a lot more when he was smiling.

We saw a movie and then went for a walk in the forest, it was nice, the darkening sky was comforting I sighed and turned to him.

"Edward, be honest with me, have you even considered being with me?" he stopped and looked at me, "well yes" I stared at him.

I didn't think he would answer so quickly, "y...you have?" Edward nodded, then wrapped his arms around my neck and looked into my eyes.

I blushed and wrapped my arms around his waist, "Edward..." "ssh" he leant up and kissed me full on the lips under the moon....

**TBC**

**There you go, I know it's shorter than usual but I hit writers block, but you guys have been so patient (something tells me thats not the right variation of the word but you guys can figure out what I mean). I figured I would give you something, I hope you liked it! **


	4. Broken apart part one

**You guys are officially the greatest people in the world! 10 reviews and now I have a present for you! A long chapter, I will not rest until it is up.**

**So thanks to all who have reviewed and just remember to keep reviewing, or else a puppy will be eaten in New York, a volcano will erupt in Hawaii and a baby will choke and die in California.**

Jacob's P.O.V.

I was like a different person after getting back home from my date, I couldn't believe I had finally been accepted, I didn't want to sleep I was so excited.

I plopped on my bed and looked at the ceiling, I hadn't bothered to think about the date though, the others needed to mind their own business.

I turned on my side and looked at the photo that Edward had given to me when I dropped him off, I smiled softly it was almost midnight.

I looked out the window and stared at the full moon, I sat up, it was the color of the finest sapphire i'd ever seen, a deep ocean blue with bits of seafoam blue swirled in....like Neptune.

I cocked my head, why would the moon look like Neptune? I shrugged and looked in the distance and saw a shooting star, I closed my eyes and (just to be corny) wished apon a star.

I layed back and the star was just passing the 'moon' and looked at the clock, it was 12:01, sighing I threw off my shoes and jacket and moved under the covers.

**In the morning**

_Jake wake up already! And tell me what happened on your date! _I jumped up and fell off the bed, it was Seth, I growled I was going to kill that kid.

_Leave me alone brat! I don't need to tell you anything! _I snapped, he laughed and left me alone to myself, I got up and looked up as the phone rang.

I picked it up and it was Edward he sounded terrible, "are you okay?" he groaned and he made sounds like he was throwing up.

".....Jake.....can you.....ugh" I panicked, "Edward?!?" he cleared his throat, "come....over...." I said yes and hung up, I got dressed and ran downstairs.

I was out the door before Seth could ask me what was wrong, it took and hour for me to get there, that damn traffic.

I ran up to the doorway and knocked, Renesmee answered, "hi Jake!" I smiled at her, despite my distress, she had finally stopped growing.

She was a beautiful young woman and she still managed to look like a younger version of her mother, I walked in "hey Nessie, I heard about you and Seth, my two favorite rascals all grown up, cute".

She punched me in the arm softly, I smiled, "i'm here to see Edward" I said calmly trying not alarm her she nodded and stepped aside.

I walked upstairs and toward Edward's room, I pushed open the door and looked around, "Edward? Are you in here?"

he walked out the bathroom and he looked terrible, like he was suffering from malnutrition, I closed the door and ran over to him.

I pulled him close and he hugged my neck, I almost flinched away, he was almost hotter than me (In temp. people) I sat on the couch and pulled him into my lap.

I stroked his hair as he leaned against me, "are you okay? Did you drink some bad blood or something?" he looked at me weakly.

"i have no idea, I started to get sick at about 4 in the morning" I cocked my head, "it isn't normal for vampires to throw up is it?" he shrugged.

"lay here and I'll get your father" I said "oh kay" he groaned and ran into the bathroom to throw up, I cringed and left the room.

Carlisle's office was easy to find, I knocked and he opened up, "hello Jacob....are you alright?" I shook my head and told him about Edward.

He walked into the room with me and bent next to Edward who was currently ear deep in the toilet bowl, he touched his shoulder.

Edward looked up, "....whats wrong with me?" he asked, Carlisle shrugged, "not sure yet, tell me your symptoms" Edward looked at me weakly and then back to Carlisle.

Carlisle nodded, "can you give us some privacy Jacob?" I nodded and closed the door, I wondered what the hell they were talking about but didn't press the issue.

**Five hours later**

Emmett had found me and dragged me downstairs to play video games with him and Japser, I was worried about Edward but I knew he would be okay with Carlisle.

Bella had come over and she watched us play, she talked to Nessie and Alice talked to Rosalie and Esme, we looked up when Carlisle came down.

I walked toward him and he whispered something in my ear, my eyes must have buldged out of my head because the others were staring at me with concerned faces.

"Jacob?" Bella asked, I turned to her, "Edward...........is pregnant" their mouths dropped open, they looked at Carlisle, he nodded.

"i tested everything and he is pregnant, but something doesn't add up" I looked at him, "what is it?" Carlisle cleared his throat.

"Edward is a virgin" everyone was silent, I looked toward the stairs wondering if Edward would come down but his door remained closed.

**A week later**

I was once again in my room, can you guess what I was doing? Pacing, Edward hadn't spoken to me in a week, it seemed like he was mad.

Everyone even Bella had tried to coax him out of his room but he always replied the same, "i can't let Jacob see me" I frowned.

I was still confused about him being pregnant we only kissed, I heard a knock on the door, it was my dad, after the treaty was set in stone he allowed Carlisle to give him some of his blood so he was stronger now and wheel-chair free.

He actually looked like another me, his hair was just shorter and he was taller than me, that vampire blood works wonders for every one.

"i heard about Edward, and I think I know what's happening, i'm going over the Cullen's come with me okay?" I nodded.

We drove up and the pack was already there, we sat down and my dad cleared his throat, "well, let's get straight to the point, a few nights ago we reached an event so rare that it was only the second time it had happened in over 20 million years".

"Earth was facing Neptune at the exact time that a shooting star went by, now this means nothing to humans, but with werewolves however it is the greatest time one can experiance".

I stared at him, "why is that?" he looked at me "it grants one and only one wish to any werewolf who wishes on it, I'm thinking that Edward got pregnant because of what you wished for".

Everyone's mouth dropped, "so what I want to know, Jacob, is what did you wish for?" the others turned to me, "well....i wished that.....something _anything _could happen to bring me and Edward closer".

My dad hmm'd, "that makes sense, but now you are commited because of that wish, what are you gonna do?" leah was behind Alice making faces.

"you are going to take responsibility aren't you?" Nessie asked, I looked at her, "i mean...my daddy is having your baby, you can't leave him".

I stood up and ran out the house, for some reason I felt that I had screwed him over and didn't deserve to see him ever again.

**Normal P.O.V.**

Edward stood at the top of the stairs crying (just to be clear, the wish altered his body so he could carry the baby, meaning that Edward is now half human).

His green eyes flared, "i guess we have our answer" they all looked at him and he disappeared into his room" Carlisle ran his hands through his hair.

"unfortunately so"...

**a month later**

Edward's P.O.V.

I was sitting on the window sill looking at the gloomy portrait that is Forks, Seth and Renesmee had married and gone on their honeymoon.

I had to force them though, I knew they were worried about me but we'd been planning their special day for a while, I didn't want to change that.

Jacob hadn't come back and he wouldn't reply to any of his pack members, I already had a small bump on my stomach and feared the baby would come early.

Sighing I turned away and walked into the kitchen now that I was taking care of a baby I had to eat, I made a sandwich and settled at the table.

Jacob alwayhad his cell phone with him, I knew that and called him but I always got a busy signal, I wasn't mad at him but I was upset.

I felt so alone not having him close by and the baby made me even more emotional so I cried all the time, everything seemed to set off the water works.

Everyone assured me that I wasn't bothering them but I felt I was, one night I woke up screaming after having a bad dream.

Ugh sleeping again, oh joy, I groaned, the morning sickness was gone but I got sick to my stomach a lot of the time.

I sighed and layed my head on the table, I swallowed, "i miss you Jacob....come back please" I whispered to myself and buried my head in my arms.

Jacob....I need you....

**TBC**

**sorry if that didn't fit my description, but I wanted to tease you, did you like it? Review and you get part 2 of this chapter.**


	5. Broken apart part two

**You guys are a determined bunch, I hadn't realized so many liked my stories I've been busy with school but as promised a new chapter!**

**A/N: last chapter that Edward is pregnant!!!**

Normal P.O.V. (the third month)

Jacob frowned as he looked at the computer screen in front of him, his pack was still trying to get a hold of him, his email was filled his visitor wasn't making him happy either.

he sighed, he figured he should go see Edward when the baby was born, but still didn't think he should mess up his life anymore than he had.

Jacob looked at the old picture he carried, he missed Edward and was about ready to go back to Forks but he couldn't do it in fact he was afraid to.

he decided to write Edward a letter and check up on him, he was worried as hell, damn imprinting and the drawbacks of leaving your imprintee.

_Dear Edward_

_Hey, believe it or not this is Jacob, I put a fake address on here so don't bother sending people after me, anyways I didn't send this to chastise you. _

_How's the you and the baby? Your three months now? So have you been told the gender yet? Let me know, and when the baby is born._

_I got a job here in.....i can't tell you....the pack is keeping an eye on me, its rather annoying, but anyways I just wanted to check on you, take care._

_Sincerely,_

_Jacob._

Edward's P.O.V.

I crumpled the note, I was feeling like crap today and his letter didn't make it any easier, it was his fault I was pregnant he should be suffering with me.

I gasped, I couldn't believe that thought crossed my mind, I don't want him to suffer I hugged my knees to my chest, the baby had stopped growing for a little while.

But because of the little break he/she was giving me my emotions were even more serious than a car wreck and I stayed away from people I didn't want anyone turning against me.

I looked out the window, I wondered where Jacob was, but I knew asking him would be pointless, he would avoid it or give me some cyrptic message.

I looked up as the front door opened, it was Renesmee and Seth, back from their honeymoon, they both looked older.

A little while after Jacob left I made them finish their wedding plans and told them not to worry about me, I think they got back earlier (like a month and half earlier, but I sleep a lot) but I was sleeping.

"daddy!" Renesmee ran over and hugged me gently, "hello my dear, hey Seth, did you have a good trip?" they nodded.

"did _he _come back?" I shook my head sadly, "don't worry daddy, uncle Jake must miss you" I looked at her, "what makes you think that?".

"he loves you, duh!" she kissed my forehead and wandered upstairs to see Esme Seth touched my shoulder gently and I smiled to reassure him and he followed her upstairs.

I looked toward the window, I jumped when my phone buzzed, I answered it, it was Jacob he sounded different, "Hey Edward" I smiled.

"Jacob, you finally called, when are you going to come back....please tell me soon" he was quiet, "i'm sure I should" my mouth fell open.

"you think I don't want to be with you?" once again he was silent but answered swiftly, "basically, I shouldn't have wished on that comet".

"if you really feel bad then you should be my slave for an eternity" I joked but I knew he knew what I meant, "i love you Edward and I want to be with you, but it wouldn't be good for me to be around you".

"why?!?" he didn't answer, "sorry I have to go.....it's best that we never speak again" he hung up my breath became heavy.

Later that night

Once again I was home alone and I figured that if jacob didn't want anything to do with me and the baby, then we didn't need to exist.

I picked up a blade in the kitchen and wrote a note then I went upstairs and pressed the weapon against my wrist and waited for the sweet and dark release.

Jacob's P.O.V.

My spine tickled, as if something was wrong, like Edward was in trouble but it was just a feeling, but I couldn't call him again I knew that. 1

I had recently gotten a job in New York and was making a fair amount of money that I was putting in a private account for Edward and the baby.

I put my hands in my head and jumped when someone screamed in my head, _Jacob! Please! Edward just attempted suicide help! _I shot up and then someone behind me whispered something in my ear.

_**Remember Jacob, you go near him and you wont have to worry about suicide. **_I sighed and turned to said voice, "and if he dies it is _you _who suffers the most" Victoria flinched I walked past her and grabbed my coat and prepared to return to Forks asap.

**A/N: in the last chapter I wrote it like that purposely but I left something out, Victoria is the real reason why jacob left, wanna know what she did? It will be explained just keep reading.**

Story continued....

Jacob's P.O.V.

It was about two in the morning when I returned to Forks but that didn't stop me from going to the hospital, I ran in and up to front desk.

"excuse me it's an emergency, let me see Edward Cullen" the nurse stared at my expression and approved the after hour visit.

I walked to his room calmly, I knocked on the door and pushed it open, I almost turned around and left, Edward was strapped to a bed and hooked up to several machines.

I walked over to him and touched his face all of a sudden a large knife went through his head and blood went everywhere.

I stepped back and Victoria burst out of his stomach laughing hysterically and covered in his blood, "you shouldn't have rejected me!".

"Noooooooooooooooooooo!" and then.............I woke up.

I shook my head and looked ahead, there was no blood in fact he was back where he started, he was holding a pen and a blank piece of paper was in front of him.

"jacob?" I looked up and Sam was sitting across from me, "you were going to write a letter to Edward? He's due in a couple weeks".

I cleared my head, "what....just happened?" Sam smiled, "a new power I picked up, maybe it was dramatizied but you get the picture".

I glared at him, "the death, the suicide! Nothing happened!" he laughed, "no I just wanted to scared the hell out of you, Edward has been a wreck with out you, come home, we know that Victoria cornored you and threatened Edward".

I looked at him, "i see, I.....I'll come back....i can't believe how fast the baby is coming" Sam nodded, "well he does have were-blood in him".

My eyes widened, "a boy? I'm having a son?" Sam nodded, "congrats man" I smiled then frowned, "how did you do that?".

"the dream thing?" I nodded, "i scared the hell out of Nessie in the woods and she bit me thinking I was an animal, so now I'm half and half".

He laughed, I groaned....

we took several stops so it took a while for us to return to Forks, I made Sam take all the stops with me, I was a little afraid to see Edward after what happened.

The dream thing was still scaring the hell out of me, I was worried about Victoria attacking but Sam assured me that she wasn't in the picture anymore.

Driving up to the Cullen residence I looked out the window, I sighed, _he wont be happy to see me _Sam touched my shoudler.

"yes he will be, a week left until the baby is due, you guys can work out your issues in that time" I nodded but I was still worried.

What surprised me the most was when we got there wasn't the fact that I was warmly welcomed, it was the fact that Edward was birthing............early.....

**BWAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**I have given you a cliffhanger, and fooled you! Review, review, review and you get the last part of this chapter!**


	6. Broken apart final part

**You guys rock, and you got me off my butt, here is the last part of broken apart!**

**Enjoy!**

Edward's P.O.V.

Compared to the deep and searing pain I was feeling now, I'd take being changed into a vampire any day over this, the baby was coming early and I knew everyone was downstairs possibly panicing.

I hated a certain wolf so much right now I couldn't say his name or think it for that matter, in fact I wanted to tear his entrails out and eat them.

Or make _him _eat them, I felt like my insides were being ripped out and shredded into a thousands pieces, while they were partially still in me.

I breathed heavy, Carlisle was next to me, I could tell he was unsure of what to say to me, my emotions were flaring more than a human womans' would.

I groaned, I wasn't sure how long I was in labour before that but I gave a final push and my head fell against the pillows.

I didn't hear any crying, I looked up and Carlisle was holding my son, his eyes were wide and he had flushed cheeks, redish-brown hair clung to his fore head.

I smiled when I saw why he wasn't crying, he was sucking on his tiny fist, he laughed at me, sighing I fell against the pillows again.

I couldn't believe I had a son...

Jacob's P.O.V.

I looked up when Carlisle came down holding my son, he smiled at me and handed him to me, he looked at me with big brown eyes flecked with green.

He smiled at me, in his mouth were two (dull) identical fangs, he had that same crooked grin that Edward had, "he's so cute!" Bella gushed.

She'd been nice enough not to bring Aro along, everyone wanted to hold him I didn't trust Rosalie to, I knew she wanted a child of her own, she wasn't getting mine.

Eventually I had to give in and let my dad take him while I went upstairs to check on Edward, when I got into his room I saw that he was focused on a blanket.

"Edward?" he looked up and smiled, "Jacob....you came back" I walked over and wrapped my arms around him he laughed softly, "be careful you'll crush your daughter".

I looked at him, then looked down at the blanket sure enough there was a little girl with black hair, and slanted green eyes with flecks of gold.

She cooed at me then gurgled, as if she was annoyed that she wasn't get more attention, Edward looked at me questioningly, "what's wrong?".

"Where's our son?" I told him, "i hope Rosalie isn't holding him, I know how she is with other people's kids" I nodded in agreement.

Tugged at my ponytail, my hair had been growing like crazy lately, _are you my daddy? _Edward and I looked down at her.

She stared back expectantly, "yes I am your dad....Edwards' your mommy" I laughed when he hit my arm, she gurgled again and smiled.

_'where's my big brother?' _I smiled, "he's downstairs, can you walk Edward?' he looked at me, "yes, why?" I pulled the covers back and wrapped the baby in another blanket.

"i can tell you don't want her to leave your sight, and we have the babies too" Edward nodded and pulled on an over sized tee shirt and sweat pants then we left the room.

Much to Edward's demise, Rosalie was holding our son, he looked uncomftorable, Alice squealed "baby number two is a girl! Gimme!" Edward shook his head.

"you can't dress her, I was never fond of all the pink you put Renesmee in" she pouted, but straightened when he handed her the baby.

"what are gonna name them?" Renesmee asked after they were dressed, "_'I'm rather partial to the name Amelia, but I'm flexiable' _she cooed again.

_'eww, but i'd get stuck with some corny 'a' name too, no way!!' _it was the first time he said a word, "um, not sure, there seems to be conflict" Edward said.

"I like Amelia for a girl, maybe, Christopher for our son?" I said thoughtfully, _'Yay! I win!' _Amelia thought, apparently the others couldn't hear the kids.

'_ok...but i'm not going by Christopher, Chris sounds better' "_Chris and Amelia it is" Edward said finally....

**damn writers block, where here you go, and the next chapter will be longer, however if I get any complaints then I will shorten the chapter. Bye bye.**


	7. A camping trip, and a lemon

**Totally impressive 29 reviews, you guys are more determined than I thought to get me off my butt aren't you? Tee hee well it worked heres an update!**

**Enjoy.**

**Prologue**

Jacob's P.O.V. (a year later)

It was kinda weird being a family man but I wouldn't give it up for anything, with my job it was hard being away from the kids and Edward.

My boss was willing to work with me, so I work from home in a company that deals with computers and software.

Thankfully my paycheck didn't change and I had saved up enough, to buy a house up in La Push, my dad had been thrilled.

I could tell that Carlisle and Esme didn't want us to leave the house but with the treaty how it is they knew they could visit whenever they chose.

A year later and Amelia and Chris were already walking, Carlisle said it has a lot to do with my blood.

Edward went up to the house when we first got it and installed safety bars and other things all around the house.

I laughed and he said that if they are working that early then it was nessecary, I rolled my eyes and looked at furniture and things to put in our new place.

Including cribs, changing tables, baby moniters, and plenty of toys. Our house sat about 'a block away' from Sam and Emily.

Emily was disappointed when I told her no pink for Amelia, Edward really had a hate for the color now.

Inside there were three bedrooms, the master bedroom was decorated with blues and greens of all shades.

It was really calming, and we actually baought a basic king sized bed, black dressers, and nightstands.

Edward couldn't believe it when I bought a one of a kind mozart alarm clock complete with a little Mozart figurine.

We had black lamps and our bathroom, well all three of the bathrooms had a shower and bath, we bought black and blue curtains for our room.

Purple, white and black for Amelia's and red, brown, and black for Chris's. The view was amazing from all the rooms, in Amelia's room everything was either purple, white, or black.

Even her baby moniter had to match, she was a stubborn child but I loved her none the less.

Chris's room was red and black, the only brown in there was the nightstand we bought for him, just wait till they their beds at five, then they'll really love us.

The living room and kitchen were cream based, leather couches, god forbid we bought anything else, it turns out Edward is a neat freak he refused to even let the suede couch in the front door.

As a gift Carlisle replaced the volvo with brand new black Hybrid truck that had plenty of room for the two car seats in the back and luggage in the trunk.

Unpacking took forever but when it was finally done and over with we settled in really easily. The only thing that still confuses me is what they told Charlie when he left our house.

**Chapter one**

Normal P.O.V.

'_but why? I think it's a waste of space!' _Amelia complained, she wasn't too happy that Edward wanted her and Chris to sleep in the room with us for a little while.

"now now Amelia, it isn't so bad, you can play in there anytime you wish" Edward said with a smile, she was small and didn't look very threatening in her jean skirt and button down shirt with little heels.

But she still stood in the doorway with her hands on her hips with a frown, Jacob and Edward were trying hard not to laugh.

_'mom is just worried about us sis' _Chris said, he was the complete opposite he had just come in from playing and even on the whitest part of the sand he found dirt to play in, he was filthy.

His dark jeans, and dark red tee shirt were ruined much to Edward's demise, she growled and turned on her heel and walked downstairs to the living room.

Chris smiled and ran back outside....

**Edward's P.O.V. (a week later)**

I hadn't returned to a full fledged vampire and I still had to eat, Carlisle couldn't explain, I didn't mind though, I got to eat with my family what I did mind was that I was still really skinny.

I stood in the kitchen making a sandwhich and Amelia came in, I smiled at her, even though with stereotypes she was the vampire of our children neither had smells that said they were anything.

Carlisle said that me and Jacob just couldn't smell them because they had a mix of our scents, I was skeptical.

She pushed a stool over and hopped on it, '_mommy, when I can sleep in my own room?' _I cringed, thanks to Jacob I was permantely 'mommy'.

"Amelia your only a year old, why do you need to sleep in your own bed?" she frowned, something that only made her cuter.

_'i'm a woman, I need to express my independence' _I laughed, "you've been around your godmother too much" I had asked Emily to be their godmother, and that made Sam their godfather.

She smiled, _'actually, Sammy said I should be independent' _I sputtered and burst out laughing, "Sam? Well maybe he's spending too much time with your godmother".

_'I guess so, okay then how about this, I don't want to grow up afraid to sleep by myself' _I sighed, "well alright, but there is a condition".

She looked at me expectantly, "one week trial period, and if your ok, and remember to cry when your hungry on the moniter then you can sleep in there permantely".

She hopped on my shoulder and hugged my neck, I laughed _'thank you daddy!' _I looked at her as she pulled the stool back and headed for the living room.

She turned around _'I know both of you are daddy, but your so stubborn that mommy suits you more' _she walked out of the kitchen and I smiled slightly.

'your stubborn too' I thought, I looked at the closed door to the office, I could hear Jacon typing, he worked so hard.

He always had this sad look on his face when he looked at me, I could tell he was concerned about my health and was too stubborn to admit it.

For some reason I couldn't keep blood down, but I kept trying, lately I was able to keep a bit more, it seemed like trying to continue my 'diet' was what was hurting me.

It was worse when I didn't drink blood at all, so I was kinda stuck, Jacob wouldn't let me work he said I needed to rest.

I jumped when the phone rang, it was Emily, "hello Edward dear, how are yyou feeling?" I smiled, "i'm good, and you?" "good, good".

"i have a request of the most protective mother in the world" I laughed, "this is about Chris and Amelia?" she laughed.

"Sam and I are going camping and he wants to take them with us" I bit my lip, "just a second" I knocked on the door.

"come in" I opened up and Jacob smiled, "what's up?" I sighed, "Sam and Emily want to take Chris and Amelia camping" he smiled.

"that sounds like.......wait..........are you okay with it?" I groaned, "i'm not that protective!" _'yes you are' _I turned around and both the kids were staring at me.

"fine fine, Emily that sounds good, when do you leave?" she told Sam "today" my eyes widened, "i know I know, it was a last minute thing, we were gonna buy them camping stuff before we went to the woods here in Forks".

I sighed, "well....okay" _'yes!' _the kids jumped up and down I stuck my tongue out at Jacob and closed the door.

**About two hours later**

Sam and Emily collected the kids and me and Jacob were left alone, he finished working and came out to have dinner with me.

"quiet? Not something I'm use too, lets go get the kids!" I laughed at him, "relax Jacob, they'll be back in a few days".

He leaned forward on his elbows and sighed, "i guess so, what to do, what to do?" he smirked at me I stared at him, not sure what that look meant.

**(Lemon Ahead, skip to 'Lemon Over' if you don't want to read this part)**

He got up and walked over to my side of the table and kissed me deep and full on the lips, I moaned softly, he picked me up and gently wrapped his arms around me.

We walked into the bedroom and he laid me on the bed, never breaking the kiss his hands gently caressed every part of me delicately.

Despite my half breed state, we still had a temperature difference, his touches made a trail of fire light all over my body making me crave him even more.

He undid my pants and bent to take me into his mouth, I groaned softly and my breath became heavy, for a virgin he was good with his mouth.

When he stroked me while his tongue worked on my shaft I groaned and bucked into his mouth he smirked and pressed a finger to my entrance.

I squirmed, it was a strange sensation, but I wanted him touching me in any way possible, when he pulled away I stared at him.

I took a breath he had started to undo his own pants, he bent over me and finished removing the remainder of all our clothes.

I smiled at him softly to assure him that I was fine, and he started to gently enter me, I clentched me eyes shut, I was still a little sore from having the kids.

But at the same time, I didn't want to him to stop what he was doing, when he was all the way in he stopped moving for a second so I could get use to him.

I felt him kissing my cheek to calm me, he kissed my nipples and licked them both to hard rock pepples.

I moaned softly as he bit my neck gently, I looked at him, "you can move now" he looked at me "are you sure?" I nodded, it still hurt but I felt like I shouldn't keep him waiting.

He started to thrust slow at first and slowly picked up speed, I moaned he picked me up and heled me close as he thrusted.

He reached inbetween us and started to pump me, "oh.....Jacob..." he kissed me and I thought I would go over the edge with just that.

I held that though, I wanted to drag it on as long as I could, however we couldn't last long and we came together.

We fell over and breathed heavy, he kissed my forehead, I smiled at him, he pulled out and carried me to the shower where we continued.

**(Lemon over you can uncover your eyes now)**

**well thats it, I hope that wasn't too graphic, sorry if it sucks, I've never written a lemon before, well reviews get an update, but you guys are good so I know someone will review.**


	8. OMG! Jacob's gone again!

**Let me let you in a little secret, when nice people review, like you guys have been doing without flaming it makes me happy, and if I have nothing to do, that is how you get fast updates like this.**

**Well enjoy!**

Jacob's P.O.V.

The past few days without Amelia and Chris has been really strange, I'm not use to them not being around, I have dealt with it on my own....with Edward anyways.

Edward started getting sick again, I felt bad, I was stressing him out and I knew I was, he didn't like that I wouldn't let him work.

He was sick now because of a wish that I made, I had to make it up to him somehow, but so far I was failing in that regard.

I looked up as the front door opened, "close the door, it's freezing!" it was raining outside, it was thankfully Amelia and Chris with Sam, I had a feeling he made Emily go home.

"Daddy!" they ran up to me and each jumped on my lap, I smiled at them and kissed both of their forheads.

Sam closed the door, he walked over and dropped their bags on the floor, "hey Jacob, how was the peace and quiet?" I smiled.

"it was weird, Edward sleeps most the time, and without Amelia to argue with there isn't anything for me to do".

He smiled, "you didn't say they were telepaths" I looked a them, Chris grinned, _'Emily was second guessing taking us, when she remmebered we were still young, so we had to vouch for ourselves'._

I smiled, "you guys thank your godfather" they jumped down and gave him a hug, _'is mom home?'_ I nodded.

"don't make noise, Edward is sleeping" they nodded, they thanked Sam and he left, Amelia walked upstairs, Chris grabbed their new bags and took them upstairs.

I hoped they wouldn't disturb Edward, but their louder than me half the time I sighed and grabbed my coffee and walked into my office and shut the door.

**Edward's P.O.V.**

I felt some pain in my abdomen and sat up, I groaned and went to the bathroom, I couldn't hold anything down, and I was tired all the time.

I had talked to Carlisle and gotten him to run some tests, the results weren't back yet, I was hoping I was pregnant again.

I jumped as the phone rang, it was Carlisle, "hello Edward" I sighed, "hey Carlisle, what happened?" he was quiet for a minute.

"well I was looking at your xray again and I found _another _baby that was hiding, the difference is the baby wasn't growing, it was un develpoed thats why it went unnoticed.

"it turns out that the baby is finally growing, I think this is the vampire we were looking for, which is probably why it took so long for it to start to mature, according to the test your eight weeks pregnant"/

….. "Edward?" I heard him call my name but I had already passed out, I can't believe it i'm pregnant.......all over again....

**A week later**

I didn't tell Jacob about the baby, or Amelia and Chris, I told him that I wanted to spend time with Esme and that I would be gone for a few days.

He was against it at first but he gave him when I promised to call him while I was gone, it took a few hours for Carlisle to drive up to La Push but I got in his car and we were off.

As promised he didn't tell anyone that I was pregnant again, but he was surprised that I hadn't told Jacob yet.

He was running a few tests when he brought it up, "Edward, maybe Jacob would like to know, this .

explains why none of the blood or food you've taken in has been absorbed by your body".

I shook my head, "i don't to talk to him about it, he works enough as it is with Amelia and Chris he can't handle another baby, especially one whoes taking so long to grow"/

he sighed, "alright but you can't keep it a secret forever, you'll start showing" I looked at the ground, he was right but I wasn't willing to stress out Jacob.

"wasn't he concerned about you just leaving?" I shook my head, "i told him I wanted to spend time with Esme".

He laughed, "at least it was a believable lie", I sighed then felt my stomach churn and ran into the bathroom to puke.

I sighed as I sat by the toilet, Carlisle looked at me sympathetically, I wiped my mouth and brushed my teeth then went downstairs.

I winced slightly as I saw a picture of Bella in her wedding picture with Aro, Alice told me that Bella had moved to Volterra, which is why Charlie wasn't around, he went to visit.

I was sitting on the window sill, a new favorite past time of mine, everyone had gone hunting, except Alice.

She walked over to me, "your pregnant again?" I turned to her shocked, she smiled, "i use to spend the most time with you when you were pregnant the first time"

"you were always on this window sill"i sighed, "yes and no" she cocked her head, "this baby has more vampire blood than the others, he was undeveloped when I was a pregnant".

Her eyes widened, "wow, so he's growing after a year and three months just sitting in your stomach?" I nodded.

"that's heavy, did you tell Jacob?" I shook my head, "Edward you need him, you;ve got to tell him" I shook my head.

She smiled, "i know he's worried about you" I looked at him, "so now you can read minds?" she grinned, "he just called" I smiled.

"so does Carlisle know the gender?" I shook my head, "the baby hadn't developed at all, so we aren't sure what it will be" she nodded.

"are you gonna stay until you find out?" I shook my head, "no Jacob would freak, and i still have to take care of Amelia and Chris, their learning so fast, they don't need diapers anymore".

She smiled, "Amelia is really independent isn't she?" I nodded, "we were just arguing about her sleeping in her own room, she doesn't want to sleep in the room with me, Jacob and Chris".

Alice sat next to me and laughed, "oh you'll have to bring them down again, Esme wont admit it, but she misses having all four of you here" I cocked my head.

"four?" she smiled, "well, Jacob was here when you guys were just dating, and even without getting married he's part of the family and nothing can change that".

I smiled then groaned, she looked at me worriedly, "are you okay?" I nodded, " the baby is just sitting on my bladder, even undeveloped it knows how to kick and it hurts like hell".

She smiled, "hey if it's a girl can I dress it?" I stared at her, "no pink and you've got your self a new 'doll' granted that its a girl" she squealed and hugged my neck.

I laughed and hugged her back.....

**Last day at the old place**

"your morning sickness isn't as bad now is it?" Carlisle asked, I nodded, Alice had let it slip about the bundle of hell...i mean joy, currently perched on my bladder.

Esme had been hovering, she was worried and yet excited all at the same time, Emmett and Jasper were playing a video game and trying to get me to join.

But I was too tired I said I would watch, they seemed satisfied, but Emmett didn't give up, I watched as they played GTA: Sandreas, they were killing cops.

I just hoped they never played this with Charlie around, Rosalie was trying to get on my good side, I knew she wanted to have a part in the baby's life but I was skeptical.

Eventually gave in and said she could baby sit whenever I needed her, she hugged me, but I had a feeling she was plotting with Alice on how to get pink in the house.

I had promised, Jacob I would call and I hadn't I don't why but something about him finding out about another baby scared the hell out of me.

I knew Jacob would never hurt me, but I didn't want him working anymore than he was, even though he was home all the time I hardly saw him.

I looked out the window, he hadn't called me either I was worried but Carlisle didn't want me stressing out.

I simply argued with him until he gave in and called Jacob for me that night, "hello?......Leah? How are you and Mike?" he was quiet for a minute,

"thats good, listen is Jacob there?...................I see, so you've been watching the kids?.........just when Sam and Emily can't alright thanks bye".

I stared at him "where is he?!?!" he took a step back, "relax Edward, his boss called him in, he had to go to New York he's fine" I took a breath.

**Later that night**

I jumped as I felt my phone buzzing on the nightstand, I answered it was Jacob, "hey Edward are you ok?" I smiled.

"yeah, i'm going home tomorrow, why did you have to go to New York?" he cleared his throat, "my boss just wanted to give me a promotion thats it".

I frowned, "congratulations, but haven't you been gone the entire time I have?" he laughed, "well, he asked me to try my job here, and I have to admit it's totally worth it".

I swallowed, "your not coming back?" his voice changed, I knew he heard the panic in my voice, "no no, Edward, relax, I am coming back, but I have to do a trial period for the position, like I did when you got pregnant"

"what are you doing?" he cleared his throat, "vice president of my computer company, thats the new position".

"i stayed for nine months last time so I have to stay here for that long again" my mouth felt open and I felt tears burning the back of my eyes.

"I......I am so proud of you Jacob, we'll miss you, me and the kids" he laughed, "are you sure your okay with it?".

I bit my tongue, "of course Jacob, its a one and a life time chance, so I want you to take it, your forgetting all the friends and family we have here to help me out".

He laughed again, "i guess your right, well I have to go, you get some sleep, and eat ok?" I smiled, "okay, bye I love you" "i love you too, bye" I hung up and took a breath, nine months without Jacob and I couldn't get those three little words out 'I need you'.

I cried myself to sleep, knowing that I would have to face my pregnancy alone......again.

**Well there you go, okay a little explanation, some reviewers weren't all that thrilled about not seeing more of Edward pregnant so here's a gift to you! Another chance to See Edward pregnant, and this time it will take more time.**


	9. Evil plan

**Hey peeps this is your insane writer here, and as always some info for you, I kinda confused my self by going by weeks so just this once we have a time skip to the second month and from now on we are going by months no weeks okay enjoy the update!**

**Warning: bad words! Dun dun dunnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!**

Edward's P.O.V.

I sighed, it was horrible without Jacob, and now that sex was the reason for a baby, it was like the universe thought that was an excuse to make me suffer more.

I spent most of my time either eating or in the bathroom, the new baby was such a picky eater, did I mention that I some how have this facination for chocolate covered pretzels with cheese on it?

Such a lovely combination, I frowned, I decided that I wanted to tell Amelia and Chris about the new addition.

So Leah kindly brought them over, it seemed like she didn't want to, but anyone would want to hog them they were so sweet.

It would appear that in a month they had gotten a growth spurt, compared to me they both stood at my waist and talked without the use of their powers.

They ran to me when I came downstairs and I hugged them both, I smiled at them, "we missed you mommy" for some reason I didn't flinch.

The title made me all warm inside, and then the baby kicked, they stared at my stomach and figured it out, well sorta.

"YOUR CHEATING ON DADDY WITH GRANDPA?!?!?!" I fell over and everyone burst out laughing, "no!" they frowned.

"so it's daddy's baby?" Amelia asked calmly I nodded, they grinned and proceeded to jump and down "we get a new baby!".

I was surprised, I was expecting them to be mad, Chris frowned at me, "we're more grown up than that, you shouldn't belittle us like inferior human child lifeforms".

Amelia laughed, "ignore him, Sammy let him watch Star Wars and he loves it, he's been talking funny all month".

I smiled and we sat on the couch, "are you gonna stay here while you go through you pregnancy?" I nodded, she smiled.

"good, I read in one of Emmy's magazines that pregnant women get mean sometimes, and your a pregnant _man _so you have to be like ten times worse".

Leah laughed, "thats why I don't let Emily and Sam watch them all the time" I nodded my approval, "are you having fun with Leah?" they nodded.

Rosalie came down, "hi Chris, Amelia" they waved, "hi Barbie!" her mouth fell open and Emmett and Esme were the only ones holding back their laughter.

She shook her head and walked into the kitchen...

**Hours later**

Leah was getting ready to take the kids home and as they were leaving then Amelia asked me a strange question.

"were you top or bottom?" I cocked my head, "when you and daddy were screwing?" my mouth fell open and Leah took them to the car.

They left to the sound of laughter, I sighed, _'no worries I know you were on bottom, I think you'll have another boy' _I jumped.

So my daughter had developed her powers further, lovely, I ignored her though, something about her knowing of the sex life we had bothered me.

**The next day**

Carlisle still didn't know the gender, I was getting ansy, I wanted to know what new baby to prepare for, my babies were already getting too big for me to baby, I blamed Jacob for that.

Speaking of Jacob I hadn't heard from him in a while, I was worried, but I didn't want to bother him if nothing was wrong.

I sighed and picked up the phone, dialed, and waited, when he picked up he sounded terrible, "Edward................why would you do that to me?" I swallowed.

"what are you talking about?" he sighed, "you want to be alone for your pregnancy again?" I bit my lip, "how'd you find out?" he sighed again, I could see him frowning.

"Chris was thinking about baby names and then I called to clarify, why didn't you tell me last month that you were pregnant?".

I couldn't form a thought fast enough, " never mind it doesn't matter now, especially since you told me to stay" I bit my lip.

_Flashback_

_Edward's P.O.V._

_My phone buzzing woke me up, I answered and it was Jacob, "hey Ed, how are you?" I smiled, "i'm good, whats the news?"._

_He laughed, "you wont believe it, my boss wants me to stay on the position!" I cocked my head, "i thought you got the job" he hmmd._

"_me too, but he was testing me, he said I was perfect for the part, I told him i'd think about it, what do you think?" I bit my lip._

"_i think you should take it, I mean you could always come back right?" he laughed, "well naturally, he said I could do the job on the computer too, but he wanted me to actually work in the company for a little while"_

_I smiled, "take the job, and then when your ready come back and spend time with me and the kids" he laughed again, he was obviously pleased._

"_okay I love you, give the kids a kiss" I said I would and hung up...._

_End Flashback_

He had every right to be angry but I knew I was getting defensive, "it isn't my fault you always call with some goddamn news!".

He growled, "i asked you and you didn't even hesitate, I could have come back last month, you don't want me around the kids fine, you are so lucky we aren't married, i'd divorce you just to make you love me back".

I gasped, "that was way harsh...........i just wanted you to further your career I know it's important to you" he growled again.

"MY CAREER? ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS?" I flinched, "my family is important to me! But since your the _mother" _I flinched at his tone.

"it is up to you, my trial period will be up soon and I can work from home, you should be five or six months by then see you".

He hung up and I stood there shaking and crying, I knew it was my fault, but that doesn't mean it didn't hurt.

I bit my lip as the phone rang again, I picked it up and tried to fake the happy, "hi mommy!" it was Chris.

"Hi baby" he hmmd, "are you okay? Is the baby making you cry?" I smiled at his innocence, "yeah baby thats all, is something wrong?".

He laughed, "no but Emmy said sorry for letting Amelia look at her magazines" I swallowed, "its alright, she would have found then anyways".

he laughed, "yeah, did daddy call you?" I bit my lip, "no not yet, he's okay though", "kay, I love you bye".

I smiled "okay baby, I love you too bye" we hung up and I went to my room to lay down....

**New York**

Jacob's P.O.V.

I had just got back from my lunch break and spotted my boss in my office, he was by the phone, "Boss?" he smiled.

"I'm so sorry Jacob, I was so ansy that I called Edward and he said you should do the trial period and that he was taking the kids on a trip so you shouldn't worry if he doesn't call".

I smiled, he was always jumping the gun, "okay I'll do it, the money should help the family, hey his cell doesn't work outside of Forks did he mention anything about a new phone?"

my boss shook his head, "well he said that he wanted to spoil the kids, so he may not get one" I nodded, it seemed a little strange to me but I knew how throughly Edward made his plans.

So I didn't press it, I couldn't wait to see them again but if Edward was sure then I'd just stay and rack up some cash, besides what could happen in five or six months?

**Dun dun dunnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!**

**Well there you go, I bet you all thought Jacob was a jerk, well guess what he isn't but his boss is kinda fishy though review and you get the next chapter and the second half of month two.**


	10. A big surprise, and Jacob's back!

**And now the moment you've all been waiting for.....an update!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I know, I've been slacking but I had two projects due this week I had to bust my bum to finish them.**

**Well enjoy!**

Edward's P.O.V. (second half of the second month)

I sighed, I had been talking to Jacob regularly and it didn't seem like he wanted to come home anytime soon. I looked out the window at my kids playing with Renesmee and Seth, they were so full of life, I knew they were worried but I couldn't talk to them about my on coming depression.

I had a feeling that Amelia was zoning in my thoughts she always tried to acct more cheerful when I was around. As if she was trying to distract me from my pain, I could only smile, despite how I was feeling I wasn't going to ignore my children, but that didn't mean they had to suffer with me.

I looked up as Rosalie came in, she looked at me like she was going to kill someone, after we locked eyes for a minute and then she walked upstairs and slammed the door. I looked at Emmett as he came in he smiled some what weakly. "what happened?" he sighed.

"well..... I did something stupid and now I have to pay for it...." I cocked my head, "I kind of knocked someone up and we just found out....". My eyes widened, "Emmett? Your joking right? You didn't really cheat on Rosalie with anyone did you?" he looked down.

"with who?" I asked, the curiosity was getting the better of me, especially sense he wasn't thinking about it. He sighed and ran his hands through his hair, "Angela Weber" my mouth fell open, "Angela! From school?! You are NOT serious!" he bit his lip.

"I know it sounds bad but...maybe it wont be, I mean look at Renesmee" I looked out the window as he said this. "i suppose you have a point, are you still going to stay here?" he shook his head, "are you serious? No way, Rosalie would hurt....no _kill _Angela, I can't risk that, I'm moving in with her down in Seattle".

I nodded, "I came to get my things thats about it, are you going to be okay?" I nodded, I smiled at him to show I wasn't mad at him. Rosalie had no reason to be mad, she had been constantly on his case lately and refused to spend any time with him.

It made sense for him to look for love else where, he came down with a couple of bags and I stopped him, he looked at me. "did you tell her?" he nodded, "what did she think?" he smiled, "she seemed kind of thrilled, she said she'd been looking for something unique after her and Ben broke up".

I nodded and stepped aside, I waved to my 'brother' as he pulled out, I would miss him but if he wanted to be with Angela then maybe that would make him happier than staying here. I looked at the steps and Rosalie was looking at me, "I'm moving to Alaska" and then she left and went to her room.

I sighed, so much was happening and Jacob hadn't called today, I picked up my cell and dialed his cell, I always called the office, but a little change couldn't hurt anyone. I waited for a minute and then I heard his voice, it sounded deeper.

"Hey Jacob" he cleared his throat

"Edward? You finally called me?"

"You were waiting for me to call?"

"Well, we haven't talked in a while, you always call the office and the boss tells me what's going on"

I froze, "when was the last time you talked to me?" he was quiet, "I can't remember, sometime last month". I slid onto the floor against the wall, "you never wanted to stay in New York?" he scoffed, " are you kidding, I hate it hear, I miss you and the kids" he cleared his throat.

"how are Amelia and Chris?" I smiled, "their good, their outside playing with Renesmee and Seth" he hmmd, then was quiet. "is something wrong?" I asked him, "yes there is, why would you think I wanted to stay in New York?".

I swallowed, "i thought I was talking to you that night, that your boss offered the job to you, he was speechless I could hear him sitting the phone down. He called his boss in, "Jacob? Is something wrong?" then I heard something that sounded an awful lot like a jaw snapping, "I quit!".

Then I heard shuffling and he grabbed the phone, "I'll be home in a few hours Edward" and with that he hung up. I smiled to myself, then stood up and walked out, "hey kids!" they looked at me expectantly, "daddy's coming home" I don't think any other simple phrase has ever gotten so much energy from the people who heard it.

**That Night**

The kids had gone to Leah's so they could pack up their stuff, and I was packing up mine, Rosalie had left not to long ago. She may not be the nicest but I knew I would miss her too, I was use to having someone to argue with around.

I shook my head and went back to packing, I jumped as someone knocked on the door, I turned and it was Esme. She smiled at me, "hello Esme, is everything alright?" she smiled, "yes, I'm glad to see you so happy, I expect you to come over regularly for your appointments".

I nodded and she hugged me, "by the way, I hope you like your house" I looked at her, "what do you mean?" she smiled and kissed my forehead then walked out. I scratched my head and took my stuff to Carlisle's car and he drove me home.

When I got in I looked around wondering what was different and then I realized a downstairs had been added and another room, no color for when the new baby comes, I smiled, downstairs was a perfect little den and with three kids we were going to need it.

I put my stuff up and then arms were wrapped around my waist from behind, I didn't have to look to know who it was. I leaned back and inhaled his earthy scent, "i missed you" he kissed my cheek, "i missed you too".

I turned around and hugged his neck, it felt like it did on our first date, and then I kissed him and something just clicked that, that wasn't enough.

**(Lemon, skip to 'Lemon Over' if you don't want to read this part)**

he lifted me up and set me on our bed, he smiled at me, I studied his face the same boyish appeal I was in love with. His hair was longer and pulled into a low ponytail, I sighed as he kissed me again, we were so overdue.

He pulled off my shirt and trailed butterfly kisses from my jaw and down my chest, around my nipples and down my stomach. I groaned slightly, the temperature difference made everything even more sensitive.

He pulled my pants down and licked my inner thigh, I bit my lip he was teasing me and I hated that, he bent and took me into his mouth. I arched into his mouth, it felt so overpowering it was all I could do to not release right then and there.

When he finished he smiled at me again and stood up to take off his shirt, I moaned at the sight he had a few more muscles and a slightly darker tan. Then he slipped out of his pants and I could have sworn he had been smaller last time.

I swallowed but I didn't stop him as he climbed over me again, he kissed me full on the lips and I moaned as he rubbed our members together. The friction was driving me crazy, I hugged his neck close to me and ravished his mouth.

I hadn't noticed, until he pulled back, that he had slid into me, I smiled at him and bucked to get him moving. He complied and suddenly his smile turned into something fierce then he pinned my arms above my head and started to thrust very roughly and he bit my neck rough.

I squirmed, "Jacob! Stop it!" he looked at me and I froze, his eyes resembled those of an animal, "I'm not Jacob" and he went back to what he was doing. I gasped, I could feel the tearing here and there and I whimpered.

I sobbed as he got rougher and rougher, I felt blood and cum mixing beneath me and then just like that....it was done.

**(Lemon over, now you can read on)**

Jacob's P.O.V.

I looked out my front mirror, "I can't wait to see Edward and the kids again" he drove on, not knowing what was going on in his house. I pulled up and spotted a similar truck in my usual parking spot, i cocked my head, "that's weird, Edward has company?".

I got out and jogged up to my house, when I got in the first thing I noticed wasn't the new additions to the house. Or the fact that my kids weren't home yet, it was the smell of blood......on Edward! I darted upstairs and spotted my boss getting dressed and Edward shaking on the floor.

He looked up and grinned, "why Jacob, you missed the party, too bad you had to quit, oh well at least your whore was good in bed". I'm not sure what happened to the anger management I had but I soon morphed, tore my boss into more shreds than I can count, paced, cursed his dead body, cleaned up, calmed down, turned back into a human, and went looking for Edward, in that order

When I found him he was in the bathroom trying in vain to scrub the filth off him, a bit too rough in my opinion. I walked up and took the soap from him and turned on the shower, when I looked back at him he was staring at me, "Jacob....I'm........".

I kissed him, I didn't want any apologies, it wasn't his fault that happened, my boss had been pretty talented. I looked at him and stroked his cheek gently, "take a shower, and don't apologize to me....until you really do something wrong".

He looked really upset but he forced a smile, I pulled him close, I wanted to go upstairs and rip the body up some more, b

ut I sighed when I realized I had thrown it in the fire place. I helped Edward into the shower and left him to gather his thoughts.

I knew he was blaming himself but I would never, I looked in our room and the window was open, I walked over to close it and a single red rose was leaning on the window sill. I picked it up and red the note,

_Dear Jacob_

_to the happy couple, are you ready for your new addition?_

_Emily_

for a minute I was confused and then it clicked Edward was pregnant?....................

**TBC**

**well how was it? Not too graphic I hope, anyways yes, the 'boss' is gone for good, and um, review if you want another chapter!!!**


End file.
